


Rei Ryuugazaki Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Rei Ryuugazaki x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	1. Pre/Post Relationship with a Socially Awkward S/O Who Loves Giving and Receiving Affection (Fem Reader)

\- you met Rei through Makoto, who was an old friend of yours. your family used to live next door to the Tachibana family, but you’d moved away when you were young and had only recently moved back due to a job offer

\- as soon as Rei saw you, he was smitten. how could he not be? you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen!

\- it became apparent to the group rather quickly that you didn’t do well with lots of socializing. they were happy to oblige and let you do your own thing if you wanted to, but it kind of sucked seeing Rei try to engage you in conversation and fail because he wasn’t sure how to engage

\- Gou was the one to reach out to you, hoping to help. she got to know you by spending time with you one-on-one, learning your likes and dislikes and passing the information on to Rei, along with advice to not get discouraged if you didn’t engage him in conversation that much. it just wasn’t your thing, but she knew deep down the two of you would make a happy couple

\- her advice worked - the more time Rei spent with you, talking casually, the easier it became and the stronger his feelings became. when he finally struck up the courage to ask you on a date, you were eager to say yes and Rei had never been so happy

\- shortly after that date, the two of you became an official couple. Rei wasn’t used to your affection nature but he certainly didn’t mind it. he loved the little ways you sneaked affection in throughout the day - a kiss on the cheek, holding hands as you two walked down the hallway together, small gifts given at random because you’d thought they would make him happy

\- he quickly learned that the easiest way to make you happy was when the affection went both ways, and he was eager to indulge you. his favorite way was hugging you from behind, wrapping his arms around your waist. he bought you treats when you were feeling down, and he would pull you into his lap to cuddle while the two of you were working on homework


	2. Reacting to his Crush Smile When He Goes on a Tangent (F!Reader)

\- Rei is used to his tangents being ignored by everyone but his close friends. Makoto and Nagisa will genuinely listen, and Haru appears to be listening - he stops swimming, at least

\- but you? he never imagined you would pay him any mind

\- and yet, there you were. listening to his tangents and… smiling at him???

\- he’s flabbergasted, honestly. he starts to fumble over his words - he’s liked you for so long, thinking that you were so far out of his league that it was pointless, and yet…

\- if you tell him the reason why, he’d be even more flustered. you think he’s cute?? he’d be much more open to go on tangents around you, if that’s the case


End file.
